


The Incredible Ride

by AveryRogers83



Series: Amusement Park Vacation [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryRogers83/pseuds/AveryRogers83
Summary: Steve and Reader have been best friends for years and roommates about as long.  One day Steve decides you’ve been working too much and decides to take you on a much needed vacation.Author’s Notes: This is for @ilovethings-somuch #tiana’s1.5Kfollowers celebration Road Trip.  This will be the start of a series that can be read all together or as One-Shots. which is the start of a series with prompt for @promarvelfangirl #pmfg4K Amusement Park.Feedback is much appreciated. Hope you like it.





	The Incredible Ride

You and Steve have known each other since high school and have been roommates through college up to now.  So you could say that the two of you have been best of friends for most of your lives and have done everything two best friends could ever do.  It was a tradition for the two of you to spend your summers hanging out at Coney Island screaming while riding roller coasters till the two of you were hoarse, playing carnival games, and binging on hotdogs and cotton candy until the two of you were so sick that you were on the verge of puking.  That tradition ending however after senior year and the two of you were either busy with school, work, and occasionally parties, but after college you went straight to work and have been so busy that you have little to no time to spend with family and friends and barely any time to spend with your roommate.

 

Steve saw how exhausted you have been looking and took it upon himself to make arrangements for the two of you to take some time off and have some fun. He kept all the key details aside from what you should pack and th this was going to be a  **road trip** and to be ready for long stretches stuck in the car, the destination and what he had planned for you was going to be a  surprise. 

 

So that night after work you began gathering your clothes and other items you wanted to take with you, unsure of what exactly to take because you didn’t know where exactly you were going and what you exactly you were doing you packed mostly casual attire with a couple of nice dresses just in case.  

 

By the time you were done packing it was midnight so you climbed into bed, but you were too excited to fall asleep so you got up and decided to pack some snacks for the trip, but that wasn’t enough so you started baking. Brownies, cookies, scones, anything else you could think of; along with a cooler filled with drinks, sandwiches, fruit, and vegetables.  You were able to kill another three hours so you tried to once again get some sleep, but just the prospect of finally taking a vacation; a much needed vacation with your best friend made you anxious and you still couldn’t shake hands with Mr. Sandman. 

 

_ Steve, you awake? _

 

There was no answer, so you started to knock softly, when Steve still didn’t answer his door you began knocking louder until you finally heard the door knob rattling on the other side.  

 

_ Y/N, is everything ok? _

_ Yeah, of course. _

_ Then why are you up at….what time is it? _

_ It’s like four in the morning _

_ What?! Why are you up so early? _

_ I couldn’t sleep.  So, where are we going? _

_ Ambushing me before the sun comes out will not make me divulge any more information, now go back to bed.  _

 

Steve closed his door and you tried to go back to bed.  Never have you ever had this much trouble trying to get some sleep, but you have never been this excited.   Tossing and turning for another thirty minutes you knocked on Steve’s door. Knocking harder until Steve’s disheveled head peeked from behind his door only to find you bouncing up and down uncontrollably.  

 

_ What Y/N?! _

_ Where are we going? _

_ Seriously Y/N I’ve told you everything I’m going to, now go back to bed.  _

_ But I can’t sleep.  _

_ Yes, but I can and I was _

_ I know I’m sorry, but can’t you just give me a little hint? _

_ NO! Now go back to bed and don’t come out till the sun comes out.  _

_ But… _

_ No but’s or I’m going to tie you to your bed and lock you in your room.  _

_ Fine.  _

 

Deflated you go back to your room.


End file.
